


[越中心]四天寶寺部長高冷越前君

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 年齡操作系列: 四天寶寺部長的高冷越前君
Kudos: 1





	[越中心]四天寶寺部長高冷越前君

越前君對炎炎夏日的關西很沒辦法。

剛完成法網大賽準備回國，副部長就告知四天寶寺的冬天修學旅行地，乾脆直接從機場飛去北海道會合大家，揹著行李，穿著冬裝厚厚像個小雪人。

迎面就是熟悉的臉孔，紛紛笑著上前稱讚祝賀，越前輕笑一一應下，二年級副部長自然親暱的摸頭。

走出機場不過幾十米的路程就吵吵鬧鬧。

超前超前~我們之中哪個更強？白石嗎？我嗎？  
越前越前，這次比賽哪個最好笑？要看看我們的新劇嗎？  
部長部長，章魚燒口味你要哪個？明天的訓練賽.....

對於眾部員蜂擁而來的熱絡慰問，越前一臉未睡醒又微微瞇眼，果然.....

「.....都還差得遠呢。」

兩年前

第一天入讀學校就覺得與身邊格格不入，周圍都是不熟悉的關西腔，但是踏入都是寺廟空地一樣的網球部，就從心底湧出令人懷緬的歸屬感。

還以為空無一人的網球場，卻出現異常熟稔的背影。

越前驚訝「.....老爸？」

打扮潦倒的男人轉過臉來「....誒？」

外形潦倒的監督左手壓著帽子，一大嗓門哈哈笑著「沒關係﹑沒關係，這裡才是我們的新人歡迎會~~」大手推開了部活室的門—— 

部室空間不大，滿眼都是掛牌裝飾，看似很多人擠擁，硬是撐出嘉年節慶一樣的搞笑祭典氣氛。眼前迎接幾位成員都能辨認出是高大男性，然而滿臉濃妝身著女裝，中央的人露出一行白牙非常燦爛的笑意朝來人招手。

「哦啊哦啊，又來了位可愛的新人啊~~」  
「稱霸全國的搞笑網球部！」  
「歡迎新人~~~」

背景敲起大鼓，就有前輩掀起裙子，把其他新人哄得大笑大鬧。

有個新人大嗓門非常捧場大笑，然後聲音一片天真道  
「呃啊！原來這是女子網球部嗎？！！」

越前轉身離開。  
「....抱歉，走錯地方了」

修監督急忙追出來，把人叫停後，蹲下笑嘻嘻問  
「等等！！小朋友，打個商量，我送你這個木頭娃娃，你就加入網球部，好嗎~？」

「.......我是三歲小孩嗎？」  
越前無奈。

「留下來吧，這裡的網球很有趣的哦~」  
修監督笑瞇瞇，補充道「別看剛剛這樣，這裡的部員都是全國級別選手啊，不想挑戰看看嗎？」

「...嗯」  
越前貓眼一亮。

——被騙了。

但是，學校是個好學校，網球部也是個不錯的地方。

應邀參與外國公開賽只能缺席了開學典禮和一段時間的學業，近一個月後歸國那天，也是在升上二年級後第一次回到學校，越前趁著下午還是部活時間，走到了網球部球場。

遠山那傢伙「誒！！是超——前——啊Z！」  
平善之叫道「哦~是越前回來了啊！」  
原哲也輕笑「回來了，最強部長~」

猛不及妨一進門被點名招呼，就遭到一群熱情狗狗攻擊。

球場上的小朋友都紛紛聞聲，雙眼發亮跑過來了  
「是傳說中的榮譽部長！！——」  
「從美國回來了！！」  
「越前前輩——！！」

很多未曾認識的新面孔往自己圍起來，發出閃閃亮眼的攻擊，應該都是今年的新人吧。

蓬鬆毛茸茸一臉天真的貓爪臉小男孩用力挽住自己的左手，同時是另一個清爽臉蛋男孩子笑容可掬地用繃帶纏住的手牽住了自己右手，身高相若舉止過於親切但是不認識的人。

「部長歡迎回來~！！」

——他們認識我？

越前一呆，自己明明只是掛名的，沒參加隊際大賽也經常不出現，這樣——

「果然很受歡迎呢~」

修監督隨意笑笑，伸手拿過越前帽子戴自己頭上，叼著木籤子解釋  
「即使你遠在美國，卻一直穿著隊服打網球，這樣的你可是部員的精神支柱啊，越前」

小孩子一群發出閃亮眼。

「是啊是啊！」  
「前輩太帥了！」  
「好厲害！」

越前臉上一動，微微勾起唇，以前輩的口吻吩咐。

「那...認真練球」

一群小部員聲勢浩大的呼應。  
「好嘞！」  
「得令！」  
「現在就去！」  
「我會以最快的速度完成訓練量的！」

越前一臉恍惚地看著朝氣蓬勃的部員們，在球場上揮動著球拍，訓練汗涔涔時還會笑著大聲打球的樣子，胸口裡感到了奇妙的愉悅充實感，原來如此.......

這就是年長者的欣慰嗎。

後輩們.......  
很可愛。

喜歡搞笑的學校有點奇怪也沒甚麼，網球部畢竟是打網球的啊。

然而球場上——

「副部長的肚皮上！！噗哈哈哈——」  
「啊啊﹑師傅太有氣勢了，好.帥.啊！！」  
「小春﹑想外遇嗎！！」  
「ECSTASY！」   
「我是大阪的速度之星啊！！」

......還是無法理解。

後來一年，開學不久就陷入廢部危機。

因為監督召開緊急會，小小的部活室聚滿了二三年級部員，討論起了最後方案。

在天台上，白石用望遠鏡觀察操場上「那個就是財前光嗎.....」

「....嗚啊，那個一年級面癱？」  
「啊，本人和名字都好可愛~~~」  
「怎麼辦，我們要怎樣讓他入部？」

總是安安靜靜聽歌看書，是整個學校的異類。   
午休期間身邊都沒有朋友，不苟說笑甚至臉無表情。

「雖然是個難題，他卻是全校唯一一個未參加任何社團的新生了。 」  
「很簡單啊，只要讓他爆笑出來，就是我們的勝利了啊！！」  
「由我金色小春打頭陣吧，說不定一下子就成功了~」

攻防戰開始了——

——與腹語桃子人表演的金色小春，失敗。  
——像多啦A夢笑著拿出很多盒章魚燒的遠山金太郎，失敗。  
——脫口秀笑梗的一氏裕次，失敗。  
——粉身紅裝室內溜冰的忍足謙也，失敗。  
——白西裝憨喜劇的白石藏之介，失敗。  
——燈籠鮟鱇魚的小石川健次郎，失敗。

在部活室陷入廢部氣氛，所有敗者頭頂黑雲臉無人色，情勢完全絕望之際——

「可惡！」  
「怎麼會這麼困難！！」  
「——不管是誰，用甚麼形式，怎麼搞笑都失敗了！」  
「不要！不想要廢部啊」  
「校規24條 社部必須每年至少有一名新生加入才能獲得許可...」

忽然被修監督語重深長地拍肩「這個情形，越前，只有你了」

越前一臉愕然，   
「eh..？」

修監督抬頭望去遠方，念念有詞，傷感的語氣勾憶起昔日部活室的熱鬧。  
「你還記得一年級時歡迎會為新人，前輩犧牲自我的樣子嗎......越前，是輪到你的時候了！招生就穿女裝的傳統，投其所好！」

越前一懵一呆，終於也被帶偏了。  
「誒—....」

初音未來從網球社部活室走出來，大步伐筆直走過校道，正值午休的操場學生人滿為患，貓眼盯緊在長椅上雙手搭椅背，抬頭望天的C。

雙馬尾少女上前一手咚在椅背，氣勢磅礡，連著耳機上的咪嗞嗞響著。   
操場忽然靜寂下來，看著紫黑裙與中山裝近距離面對面，鼻尖快要踫鼻尖。

「....有事嗎？」財前眨眼。

雙馬尾女孩子害羞到臉通紅，甚麼都說不出口之後，終於開口是清澈少年音色，告訴所有人這不是甜美歌聲表演，是平淡壓抑著害羞爆發出顫聲的兇悍威脅。 

「......你，參加網球部嗎」

少女貓眼圓潤卻狠狠瞪著自己，故作逞強的臉紅得快要滴血。

財前愣住一陣，忽然坦率笑出來了。

網球部藏在草叢躲著，瞬間興奮 「——成功了？！」

「不用退部了！」  
「太好了啊越前！！」  
「部長厲害！！」

面對那些草叢冒出來有點眼熟的面孔，目標人物很快笑完，平靜下來後反問  
「...所以，你們既然是網球部，一開始就直接邀請我參觀不就好了嗎。」

眾人恍然大悟「.....哦~~~~」

目標人物轉頭，盯住一旁低頭不語的雙馬尾少女。  
「所以，這個是誰？」

因為對音樂興趣就是以虛擬偶像的電音編曲，無論是程式運用還是角色人設瞭如指掌。  
——還原度很高啊。

墨綠髮下，貓瞳閃動微光，抿起唇，一臉受屈辱了。

「嗚啊啊越前！！」  
「糟糕！！」  
「第一次努力搞笑就被新人嚴厲地吐槽了——」  
「夠了！別再刺激部長了！」  
「越前堅強！不要哭——」

無論是初選地區的府大會，第二輪的關西地區賽，因為與國際賽事撞期越前都沒法同時參加。

唯有全國大賽。

陽光映入玻璃窗滲過樹冠，穿透葉面，終於隙之間漏下微微的光。  
安靜又溫暖的—— 

「光...」

越前部長緩緩壓下被抬起的帽子，在陽光下勉強一睜。   
臉色因為被吵醒，有點不滿。

「......因為甚麼叫醒我？」

作為三年間全國大賽常客，越前很習慣也很熟悉找地方偷懶，充當長途車程之後的補眠。雖然是一年生卻很了解部長的貓咪習性，財前俯身垂下髮絲的低頭，遮掩了些許刺眼的光線。

「起來，部長，遠山さん走失了，其他人都分頭去找。」

「...唔﹑ok」

越前不得已揉眼醒來，去會場親自抽籤。

一路上，各校隊服之中都有一年級提出疑問。

深司疑問:「那倆個人...是兄弟？」  
日吉緊盯:「那是四天寶寺——」  
切原咧嘴:「 這麼矮小也是全國級正選了嗎！有趣！」  
神尾驚喜:「啊，難道他就是橘桑說的從不參加區賽，沒人知道真正實力的小不點選手！」  
桃城歪頭:「但是啊，怎麼覺得有點眼熟啊？」

不約而同地各校高年級都裝作聽而不見。

想起上一年的經驗，因為全國初賽規定五場打滿，即全員上場，眾多強校都會各自派員偵察尤其是奪冠熱門的球隊。

各校來觀賽的眾一年級都對這個關西豪強略有耳聞，一隊獨秀幾乎稱霸關西的常勝軍，偏偏有位從未露臉資料不詳的球員，也不知道是隱藏王牌還是故弄玄虛。

然而觀戰四場，令人記憶尤深的真不是網球水平。 

直到S1那位的出現。

一年級就極重視紀律，立海大的真田冷聲一哼: 「經常缺席，只是名義上的部長，想來是年資前輩。」  
青學的菊丸雙手托臉看鬧劇很開心，明朗又好奇地猜測: 「四天的部長，難道是搞笑天分最高那位？」  
看比賽時，一直食指扶覺得眼痛的冰帝忍足: 「那個奇怪網球部出現甚麼人都沒興趣。」   
比嘉中的木手微微搖頭嘲笑: 「究竟是甚麼部長會帶出這樣一班奇葩....」

備受矚目的部長氣度沉靜踏入場地，戴著FILA白帽子，一言不發就發球。

毫無多餘動作，揮拍姿勢標準優雅，迅速六局直下。

全程高冷寡言到握手時，只淡淡擱下一句「還太弱了」。

——僅僅有十分鐘時間消化事實，過於短促。

眾人難以置信:「 ........誒？」

雖然FILA白帽子回到場邊，就一把被部員抱住，場面鬧哄哄。 

小春抱高飛飛:「部長可愛www」  
石田微笑:「打得很好，部長」  
謙也想把人抱下來:「喂﹑快放開越前！」   
小金興奮:「超前！你下一盤的對手是我！」  
財前嘆氣:「別亂來啊，遠山さん」  
白石微笑哄:「果然是可輩的部長吶~」

眾人震驚: 「.......嗚誒？！」

——這算是甚麼後輩對部長的待遇？怎麼說也太隨意了吧！

全員風格自由對比鮮明，偵察人士有時無法不留神觀察151。

明明是聞名全國搞笑網球部的部長，實力超強，行事風格極為高冷獨立，大半時間場邊沉默觀賽，偶然會去買芬達。

重要賽事的時候會坐在監督椅，必要時會出言指點。

總是戴帽子看不清楚臉，但是聲音冷清悅耳，是關東人的純正標準語。

對賽場上猶如開慶典的部員態度放任自由，是不吐槽不參與不阻止的旁觀。

他本人連關西腔也學不會，笑梗都聽不懂。

場邊總有人不時吶喊臉: 「為什麼啊啊啊——？！」

——這種個性竟然不是東京人這種人設竟然不在冰帝立海偏偏屬於牛鬼蛇神群魔亂舞的四天寶寺是多麼的不合理啊為什麼啊啊啊！！！

這個謎團每次都會困擾眾多校隊上至監督下至候補正選，要是內心實在不能忍住瘋狂吐槽，就如同受到白帽子超然的存在造成精神混亂的攻擊。

「......很吵」

每年如是，越前都會感到來自眾多學校如針的敵視。(並不是

今年全國大賽初賽

上年美網最年輕球壇新星，今年參加法網奪冠，被國際球迷稱為王子殿下的美籍日裔天才球員——

越前龍馬，氣質清洌，實力高強，球風絕不如立海般狠戾，往往不下十分鐘取勝。

觀眾席上人頭湧湧 ，猶如日本分部粉絲見面會。

青學菊丸喵喵叫: 「好羨慕~小不點又強又可愛，怎麼都不來青學？」  
立海真田閉上眼睛: 「 ......難以看透。」  
冰帝忍足惋惜一嘆: 「說起來，我本來就是四天寶寺的人，為什麼我轉學了？」  
比嘉中木手眼鏡反光，目投遠方: 「.....來沖繩吧，下一篇就輪到比嘉中了」(並不是

越前退到場邊，幾名記者圍上前採訪。

記者: 「如果能招募其他學校的部員，會選擇誰？」

越前: 「.......青學的手塚，實力好像不錯。」  
手塚:「 好。」  
越前: 「嗯？」

記者: 「在眾多選手之中，希望能跟誰比賽一場呢？」

越前: 「...手塚吧。」  
手塚: 「隨時奉陪。」  
越前: 「這是我號碼，以後再約。」  
手塚: 「啊」

記者: 「你期望誰有潛力今年一起成為日本U17代表選手？」

越前: 「T—

白石: 「等等——」  
幸村: 「夠了。」  
跡部: 「你腦子就只記得手塚嗎！」   
手塚:「 啊」  
木手: 「啊甚麼鬼，少炫耀了。」


End file.
